


Trial Run

by dai_naning



Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But its fluff dw, Established Relationship, Fanartist! Sakusa, Fanfic writer! Atsumu, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, We love a healthy communication in a relationship, kind of, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: “Do you have anything against 3-bedroom apartments?”Atsumu shakes his head. “Nah, nothin’. It’s nothin’ don’t mind me.” He slumps against Sakusa. “Don’t you feel it’s too fast though?”“Not really,” Sakusa says. “You can think of it as a trial run.”“A trial run,” Atsumu repeats slowly. “Yer really weird, Omi-kun. Who thinks of it as a trial run?”Because Sakusa does not do things impulsively. Because Sakusa only lets people in when he’s totally comfortable. Because it feels like a huge step for two jerks who somehow managed to get together with the power of Lost in Translation and a shared love for anime.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931125
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282





	Trial Run

Everyone in the MSBY shared apartment complex chose to only stay in their apartments during the volleyball season. When it ends, they all go back to their respective hometowns. Miya Atsumu is supposed to go home to Hyogo but his parents are out on a trip to Jeju Island for three weeks with the house under renovation.

“Isn’t the answer obvious?” Suna drawls, giving Atsumu a look. “Just stay with Sakusa-san. Doesn’t he have an apartment in Tokyo?”

“He does but-”

“But what? You’re together, you practically live in his apartment, and you basically have the Nendoroids as your kids,” Suna points out. “What’s with the hesitation? I thought you would jump at the opportunity to live with him.”

“Just what do you think of me,” Atsumu mutters. “It’s just that- Don’t you think it’s too fast? Like, we’ve only been dating halfway into volleyball season, y’know?”

Suna stares at him. “Why are you acting like you’re moving in? You’re just staying for three weeks.”

Atsumu splutters. “It’s just, what if we fight? Where would I go? I don’t know anyone in Tokyo!”

“Why are ya already thinkin’ of the bad stuff,” Osamu says, flicking his twin on the forehead as he passed by. “Yer an idiot. If ya fight you’d probably resolve it in a bit ‘cause Sakusa doesn’t like to leave things unfinished. You’ll be fine.”

“Well, what if he realizes he doesn’t want to live with me?” Atsumu asks. “What if he thinks my cleaning techniques are not up to his standards?”

“Then make them better. Isn’t that obvious? Look, relationships don’t become okay overnight,” Suna says. “You have to work on it. If you fight, that’s normal. Everyone fights. That means you just have to talk about what you fought about. If you’re uncomfortable with something tell him. If he’s uncomfortable with something, well, considering it’s Sakusa I’m sure he won’t hesitate.”

Atsumu turns to his twin who is cooking their lunch. Sakusa hadn’t been able to come because he wanted to finish his part for a charity zine. When Atsumu offered to keep him company, Sakusa kicked him out.

“‘Samu, can’t I just stay here?” Atsumu pleads. “I’ll help ya make mochi, please?”

Osamu’s hesitation made Suna scowl. “I swear to god, Osamu. If you let him stay here, both of you will be kicked out.”

“Why are ya so stingy, Sunarin,” Atsumu whines. “Ya can be together for the rest of the off-volleyball season. Let me have one week with you guys, dontcha miss me?”

“Listen,” Suna hisses, suddenly full of fire. Atsumu cowers behind a pillow. “I haven’t spent a night with my boyfriend since the beginning of the volleyball season because of the countless away games and the fact that I’m so tired from volleyball practice. Video calls can only do so much, okay? You can’t say the same because you’re together with Sakusa the  _ whole  _ time and if I hear you complain otherwise  _ I will choke you _ .”

Atsumu slowly lowers the pillow, staring wide-eyed at a huffing Suna. Suna composes himself with a deep breath before returning to his normal blank look. The twins share a look of silent agreement. 

Osamu clears his throat. “Now that’s cleared up, lunch?”

* * *

When he tells his dilemma to Sakusa, the spiker hums thoughtfully. 

“Why not stay with me in my apartment when I go home to Tokyo?” Sakusa asks. “Until the house is finished, at the least.”

Atsumu pauses in the middle of his packing. He sets the box of Nendoroid Hatsune Miku and turns to Sakusa who avoids his gaze by tucking a Nendoroid box inside the moving box. Apparently, Sakusa had brought the Nendroids from his home apartment in Tokyo so he wouldn’t feel homesick. Atsumu had offered to help him pack after finishing his own boxes. He only brought a bit from Hyogo, anyway.

“Is that okay with you?” Atsumu asks hesitantly. 

“I offered, didn’t I? Of course, I’m okay with it.”

“I know but.” But staying at his apartment in Tokyo means that Atsumu will be with him 24/7. Sleeping over like what he currently does and living with Sakusa is different. They would wake up and sleep next to each other every day. If one of them has an off day, will they have space to cool down from each other? What if Sakusa gets sick with him when they stay together all the time? What if-

Atsumu feels cool fingers press on to his furrowed forehead. He blinks and sees Sakusa peering down at him, a bit of concern in the downturn of his lips.

“Don’t overthink it,” Sakusa says after a moment. He lowers his hand to lace their hands together. “It’ll be just like you staying over in my apartment.”

“Is it really?” Atsumu asks. “I mean, ya know it’s a bit different, Omi. It feels. It feels-” Permanent. “I dunno.”

Sakusa stays quiet as he rubs soothingly on Atsumu’s wrist. Then, he leads Atsumu to sit down on the couch with him. Atsumu complies, looking down to avoid Sakusa’s gaze. Sakusa observes at him for a moment before looking away.

“If we get into a fight, you can stay at the guest room,” Sakusa says after a while. “We’ll rotate cleaning chores between us every day. I have a whiteboard I can stick on the fridge or we can put it in the hallway. If we don’t do all the chores of the day we’ll do it tomorrow. We’ll do breakfast roles every other day. We’ll switch it up and we can search up recipes perfect for brunch if we wake up late.”

Atsumu sneaks a glance at Sakusa. “You’ve thought about this before?”

A hum. “I did. I also thought that my office room can fit two desks. If you want-”

“What? You have an office room, too?” Atsumu counts with his fingers. “Wait, you have a 3-bedroom apartment? Omi, we’re on the same payroll right?”

Sakusa gives him a look. “It’s- It was a gift from my parents. When I entered university I didn’t want to dorm after my experience in freshman year. So they gave me the apartment.”

Atsumu had once joked that Sakusa was a rich boy because he went to Itachiyama. “I- Okay. I guess that’s what people who go to universities do. Get an apartment. A 3-bedroom apartment.”

“Do you have anything against 3-bedroom apartments?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “Nah, nothin’. It’s nothin’ don’t mind me.” He slumps against Sakusa. “Don’t you feel it’s too fast though?”

“Not really,” Sakusa says. “You can think of it as a trial run.”

“A trial run,” Atsumu repeats slowly. “Yer really weird, Omi-kun. Who thinks of it as a trial run?”

Because Sakusa does not do things impulsively. Because Sakusa only lets people in when he’s totally comfortable. Because it feels like a huge step for two jerks who somehow managed to get together with the power of Lost in Translation and a shared love for anime. 

Sakusa pinches his side. “Why are you so weird about it when you’re my boyfriend? You’re acting like you’re the one who was never in a relationship.”

“That’s different, though,” Atsumu protests. “It’s different with you.”

Sakusa hides his smile by pinching Atsumu again. “Get up, we’re not done with packing.”

“Aw. Hey, when we go to Tokyo, can I put my playlist on?”

“We’ll play ours in intervals,” Sakusa compromises. “Let’s try to finish early, grandmother asked to see us before we leave early tomorrow.”

“Ah, granny’s soba! I miss granny’s soba,” Atsumu sighs happily. “I’ll miss granny’s soba when we go to Tokyo.”

“I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear that.”

* * *

The drive from Osaka to Tokyo is 6 hours and 7 minutes according to Google. But Sakusa and Atsumu are both humans so the drive took almost 10 hours with the convenience store stops for snacks and bathroom use. Sometimes they stop whenever Sakusa sees great scenery to draw. Sometimes the stops are just because the two of them need rest to continue the drive.

Atsumu knows Sakusa drives carefully so he keeps his eyes on the road and his hands firmly on the steering wheel at all times. He only lets himself enjoy the music on the sound system when he’s in the passenger seat. He doesn’t even want a bit of distraction to pull him from his concentration.

Sakusa finds this amusing but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. They relieve each other’s turn at driving whenever their respective playlist ends.

The apartment building Sakusa lives in looks normal much to Atsumu’s relief. Well, everything is normal as far as he knows. The ID tapping for the underground parking access is normal, the elevators are normal, and the apartment doors look normal. Sakusa lives on the 25th floor because he likes the view from his glass balcony. That’s normal, right?

Atsumu thinks they can do without the staff who brings their luggage in a large trolley but eh, whatever. It’s when Sakusa takes out his phone instead of a set of keys that Atsumu starts to wonder maybe it’s not a normal apartment.

Sakusa taps something in his phone and the apartment door clicks open. The red light turns to green with a melody chime. Atsumu stares at it as Sakusa tips the staff who helps them carry the luggage to the genkan before leaving with the human-sized trolley.

On the side of the genkan is a wide shoe cubicle with sanitized slippers freshly cleaned from the sanitizing machine at the end. The lights turn on as soon as Sakusa steps on the elevated floor from the genkan, picking up his box of Nendoroids and two of his carry-on bags over his shoulder. 

Sakusa gives him a pair of sanitized slippers as he takes off his shoes and puts them on one of the cubicles. Atsumu hesitantly follows behind him, looking around the large apartment that is definitely not what he imagined as a  _ normal  _ apartment.

Growing up, Atsumu had watched K-Dramas with the wealthy heirs as the main characters. Sakusa’s 3-bedroom apartment with its connected spacious space and minimalistic aesthetic fits the bill of a generic wealthy K-Drama character. There’s even a large floor-to-ceiling window for him to brood over his problems looking out the city. Atsumu can imagine him doing that in his bathrobe, a wine glass in hand, looking forlornly down the city.

“Omi, do ya ever look out the window at night?” Atsumu asks, putting down his bags in the living room at Sakusa’s instruction. “Do ya ever wear a bathrobe and stare outside?”

Sakusa seems to know what he’s talking about because he deadpans, “I don’t like drinking wine. I’m more likely to just stare outside drinking a carton of juice.”

“What if it’s raspberry juice in a wine glass?” Atsumu asks eagerly. “Won’t it look the same?”

“Do you want me to have a tragic backstory, too?” Sakusa asks flatly. “Oh, look. It’s big Wall-E.”

Atsumu looks down to see a Roomba bump against the couch before retreating and moving on. On top of its flat surface is a pair of googly eyes, jostling around whenever the Roomba bumps into furniture.

“It’s a bit clumsy but it’s good at cleaning,” Sakusa adds.

What the fuck. That’s so cute. 

“You said that’s big Wall-E?” Atsumu says in a wobbly voice.

Sakusa nods, serious. He leads Atsumu to a room which Atsumu realizes is his office. On a desk, there is a small metal ball. Sakusa leans into the metal ball, Atsumu peeking over his shoulder to see.

“Wall-E, wake up,” Sakusa commands. 

Atsumu startles when the metal ball unfurls mechanically until it forms a small robot. It has a set of circle green eyes on a black screen on its head, blinking up at them. It crawls out of its docking pod, raising the connected bars in front of it in greeting.

“Hello, Wall-E,” Sakusa greets, stepping to the side so it can see Atsumu. “This is Miya Atsumu. Set him as a registered person in my apartment, okay? And please instruct him how to download the app. Do you have anything to report?”

The robot shakes its head. Atsumu watches as it looks up at him, looks at him from top to bottom slowly before nodding at Sakusa. Then, in a robotic voice it says, “Miya Atsumu’s facial features are registered. Please speak. Say hi or hello.”

Sakusa gestures for him to comply. Atsumu clears his throat and says, “Hello, Wall-E.”

“Hello, Atsumu,” the robot greets, green eyes in the shape of a happy crescent. “Miya Atsumu voice recognition registered. Registration of person for Sakusa Kiyoomi’s apartment is complete. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You can go to sleep Wall-E,” Sakusa says.

Wall-E nods before retreating to his docking pod, eyes gone in the place of a battery symbol. Atsumu quietly steps outside of the room before shrieking silently at Sakusa.

“What the fuck?” Atsumu demands in a hiss. “What the fuck it’s so cute? Where did you get Wall-E?”

“Amazon. I changed his name from Vector to Wall-E and painted him.”

Atsumu shrieks again. “Omi, it’s so cute! What the heck!”

Sakusa inclines his head. “Do you want me to buy you one for yourself?”

“What? No,” Atsumu shakes his head and points at him. “You’re not using me to feed your online shopping addiction.”

“You want one like it too,” Sakusa says. He smirks when Atsumu tries to shut his eyes. “Just admit it, I’ll buy it for you. Then we can have matching robot desk buddies.”

Atsumu scowls at him. “Nope, no. You’re already the addicted one in this relationship. I should remain strong. Nope, no.”

“Fine, be stubborn.” Sakusa looks at their bags. “Do you want to unpack now or do you want me to show you around?”

“Uh, unpack first then a tour? Then let’s start cooking?” Atsumu suggests.

Sakusa stares at him before looking away, a bit sheepish. “I wanted to eat take-out since it’s cheat day…”

“We can do that too,” Atsumu says, amused. “What do ya wanna eat?”

“Fried chicken.”

* * *

After a quick shower and unpacking their clothes in Sakusa’s walk-in closet, Sakusa gives him the tour.

Sakusa’s apartment has one master bedroom, two guest rooms (the other is turned into an office where he places his art supplies and computer), an open kitchen leading to a compact kitchen leading to a spacious living room, and a guest bathroom in the hallway. There’s a glass balcony too with potted plants and a glass coffee table complete with an umbrella.

He also has a walk-in closet. And a large tub that can be a jacuzzi. But the one thing Atsumu zeroed in is the large manga collection in the living room with the other prized anime figures and Nendoroids. Atsumu stares awestruck at the  Hatsune Miku Memorial Dress Ver. 1/7 scale figure at the lower right of the shelf. It should be a bit higher on display.

“I have an elaborate game system,” Sakusa says, crossing his arms as he observes Atsumu study the figure. “A jacuzzi tub, and a speaking robot but that’s what you lost your mind over?”

“Omi, look!” Atsumu says excitedly, pointing at the  Boa Hancock figurine painted focus on GK model statue resin. “The details on Boa’s dress are amazing! The color red of the dress is so vibrant. And the scales of the dragon, wow. That’s so detailed, Omi.”

“I know, I set it up after all,” Sakusa says, squatting down next to him. “My favorite is the snail next to her. It’s cute.”

“Oh, you have the complete collection of Attack on Titan?” Atsumu looks up, stopping at the Colossal Titan head figure. “Oh my God, I was looking for one of those!”

Sakusa grins. “I met a dealer who gave it to me in exchange for a Nekopara figure scale.”

“Oh, which version?”

“The pop-up parade vanilla version. I didn’t want it but Motoya bought it for me.”

“Oh, I thought you were a nyan guy or something.”

Sakusa hums thoughtfully as he eyes Atsumu. “I can be persuaded. Should we buy cat ear headbands to see?”

“What?” At Sakusa’s pointed stare, Atsumu scoffs. “Excuse you, I’m never wearing cat ears again. I made a promise to myself to save my dignity.”

Sakusa’s brows raise high. “Again? Who made you wear them?”

The living room has a soft grey rug so Atsumu sat down to relieve his numbing knees. Sakusa followed suit. “It was during a high school cultural festival. You know, those days where you bond with your classmates in making a cafe or something? Well, the thing that won that year was cat maid cafe so I-”

“Wait, a cat maid cafe?” Sakusa interrupts, incredulous. “ _ You  _ wore a cat maid cafe costume?”

“Yeah? What’s so shocking about that?”

Sakusa stares at him, eyes intent. “Do you have pictures?”

“What?”

“Do you have pictures?”

“Why would I- Wait, no. Omi, no.”

“If I win-”

“No! I object-”

“If I win,” Sakusa speaks loudly, “in a game of whatever you choose, you’re wearing a maid costume  _ I  _ choose.”

Atsumu lays down on the rug, covering his face. He groans. “Why do you even want to see me in a maid costume?”

“I have my reasons, pick your game.”

“We just got here and the first thing you want to do is have a contest for wearing a maid outfit?”

“Why not?” Sakusa shrugs. “It can be our own welcoming dinner. Oooh, you should wear a maid outfit when we eat dinner.”

“Omi you little shit.”

* * *

The tension in the room is palpable, hanging heavy in the air as two brave soldiers fight for what they desire. The other is defending his dignity while the other merely wants to see the beauty of maid costumes. Their lives are at stake in the fates of the cards.

“Change color to yellow,” Atsumu says, setting down a Color Change card. 

Ah, yes. The game is Uno.

Sakusa hisses a curse as he glares at Atsumu, picking up two cards until he has a yellow 9 which he puts down on the pile. Atsumu looks his cards over before setting down a yellow 5. Triumphant, Sakusa sets down a red 5 to which Atsumu responds with a red 3.

Atsumu is down to 3 cards while Sakusa still has 5. He needs to pull a miracle.

“Yer turn Omi,” Atsumu tells him.

Sakusa looks over his cards before picking up a card from the pile. He picks another card and sighs in defeat. Atsumu sets down a red 2. Trembling, Sakusa sets down a two green 2. Atsumu curses before picking up three cards until he sets down a green 6.

Atsumu has 4 cards while Sakusa has 5. In slow motion, Atsumu looks at the pile in horror as Sakusa finally sets down his trump card: a Color Change Pick Up 4. To add to the pain, Sakusa sets down two more pick up 2s before ending it with two red 5s. The cards fall from Atsumu’s loose hands, defeated.

Sakusa stands up, throwing his hands in the air. “YES!”

“What…” Atsumu stares dead-eyed at the pile. “Where the hell did you get those cards…?”

“MAID OUTFIT!”

It was a battle of 15 minutes. Atsumu’s life changed in 15 minutes. He will not recover from it.

“Alexa!” Sakusa calls out. “Confirm my order for the maid outfit! Set the delivery period to the fastest one possible.”

“Yes, Sakusa.”

Atsumu flops down on the coffee table to muffle his sobs.

* * *

Sakusa’s bed is amazing. Atsumu doesn’t know the specifics but it’s so  _ soft  _ and smells so clean so much like Sakusa that after taking their night showers and doing their skincare routines, Atsumu did not hesitate to flop on the king-sized bed.

“Oh God, the pillows are so soft too,” Atsumu mutters as he punches the pillow. “Holy shit, I’m gonna feel like I’m sleeping on clouds tonight.”

The bed dips as Sakusa climbs on the bed. “Is the room temperature okay for you? Do you want it higher or lower?”

Atsumu flaps his hand. “Nah, I’m good. Hey, where are the plushies I saw earlier?”

Sakusa points at the chaise lounge on the foot of the bed. “I put them away.”

“Aw, Omi why?” Atsumu crawls to the edge to peek at them. “Look, they look so lonely.”

“They’ll get in the way,” Sakusa says. “Now come here, let’s go to sleep.”

“I knew it, I’m just your glorified human heater.”

“Do you have any objections to it?”

Atsumu sighs and flops down to Sakusa’s waiting arms. “Nope, not one bit.”

* * *

They made a routine. Atsumu will cook on odd days and Sakusa will cook on even days. The bathroom should be cleaned at least once a week and the bed should be made every day. Dishes should be done after every meal. Big Wall-E’s filter should be cleaned every two days. Their sides on the walk-in closet are decided by a game of rock paper scissors: Atsumu on the left and Sakusa on the right.

It was a bit bumpy at first, kind of like getting used to a new roommate. Atsumu is used to waking up next to Sakusa but he’s not used to arranging the fridge with him. He sometimes goes on a grocery run with Sakusa but he never goes on a random midnight trip to the convenience store for some strawberry milk. Atsumu and Sakusa go on early morning runs together, bickering about which playlist to use on their linked earphones.

It feels nice going home to Sakusa’s apartment after coming back from the gym. Wall-E greets him whenever he comes inside the office to bug Sakusa to take a break from drawing. 

They have daily anime binge watching sessions at night after they do their workout for the day. He helps Sakusa clean his figure scales and Nendoroids and change their poses and accessories. They have a heated debate on Gon and Killua’s accessories one day. 

Sometimes, they have a fight like what Atsumu feared. Sometimes, he’ll forget to do the dishes and sometimes he’ll annoy Sakusa too much. Sometimes, it’s Sakusa who makes him mad because he’s too prickly and he just wants affection.

Suna was right though. Sakusa never lets a fight unresolved. They separate to cool off and Atsumu sleeps in the guest room if it’s too much of a big fight. Atsumu always wakes up with Sakusa’s arms wrapped around his waist whenever it’s the latter. Sakusa would pout at him if he tried to push him away and would lean in closer.

Atsumu sighs. “Ya called me annoying yesterday. Why are you hugging me now?”

“The bed was cold.”

Sakusa looks down to avoid Atsumu’s flat stare. “And I missed you.” He squeezes his arms around Atsumu. “Come back to the big bed, please?”

“Uh huh.”

“And I’m sorry for calling you annoying,” Sakusa says, sincere. “I was just really… annoyed.”

“You gotta do better than that buddy.”

Sakusa tries again. “I shouldn’t have taken my stress out on you. That was wrong of me and I would really be happy if you forgive me for that.”

“Do you regret screaming at me?” Atsumu asks.

Wincing, Sakusa nods. “Yes, I’m really sorry. I should have told you better that I was feeling off that day and I should have just said it instead of hoping you would take the hint.”

  
“You know Sakusa, ‘Samu and I have been livin’ together since we were born,” Atsumu says, faltering a bit at Sakusa’s hurt look. He barrels on. “He’s my twin and sometimes I don’t get him. He does completely stupid shit that I have to question if we really do share the same DNA. I know you for a shorter time than I know him so that means I don’t know you as much as I would like.”

“I’d appreciate it if you can just tell me straight up, y’know?” Atsumu adds.

Sakusa nods. “I know.”

“Communication’s a key in a relationship after all. I’ll do the same and let you know if something bothers me. We’re on the same page?”

“We are.” Sakusa peeks at him. “Do you forgive me?”

“In a minute. I just need to cool down a bit more.”

Sakusa nods in understanding. “Can we sleep together again?”

“Maybe. Let’s start with napping on the couch; it’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Do you want me to make you pancakes?”

Atsumu tries to recall what day it is. “It’s my turn today, though.”

Sakusa nods shyly. “I can do it today. Think of it as an addition to my apology.”

“Okay,” Atsumu relents. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“Not really no.”

“Me too,” Atsumu admits. “Let’s try not to fight in the future okay? And if we do, let’s not let it escalate to the point where I have to sleep in the guest bedroom.”

Sakusa smiles. “Okay.” He sits up, looking hopefully at Atsumu. “Do you have any special requests for the pancakes?”

Atsumu laces their hands to give him a quick squeeze of assurance. “Butter and honey, please?”

Sakusa leans down, waiting. When Atsumu nods he gives him a quick peck. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

* * *

On the fourth week, the house renovation is finished. Atsumu’s parents urge them to visit them with Osamu; they missed their sons after all. On Sunday, Sakusa drives Atsumu to the train station. They stay inside the car in the parking lot. Atsumu’s train doesn’t arrive in 30 minutes.

Sakusa kills the engine. “So.”

“So.”

Sakusa puts his hands on the steering wheel. “How did you like your trial stay?”

Atsumu glances at him. “Yer still gonna call it that?”

“It is a trial whether you admit it or not.”

Atsumu hums in thought and the car becomes silent again. Sakusa’s fingers tap on the steering wheel, patiently, as he waits for him to gather his thoughts.

Staying with Sakusa had been… great. It was nice to wake up next to him, cook with him, and have a heated discussion over which anime opening and ending were the best for the season. It’s fun reading the new chapters of Webtoon together as soon as it’s released. Even their silent hang-outs are nice.

But there’s also the fights. He can’t just disregard them in favor of the good days. They hurt a lot, especially when Sakusa speaks coldly to him or when Sakusa pushes him away. But aren’t fights normal? It should be expected, especially between two jerks who somehow managed to end up together. They work to resolve it and talk it out. They’re mature enough to know that sometimes each of them needs space before hashing out the problem. 

Isn’t that enough to want to try?   
  


Sakusa startles when he moves to face him. 

“You’re an asshole when you’re mad,” Atsumu says, matter-of-fact. Sakusa grimaces but accepts the truth. “And I hate it when it takes me a long time to make you talk to me and when it’s you who did something wrong you immediately try to fix it for your own conscience.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath. “But.” He smiles when Sakusa peeks at him, nervous. “But you make an effort to make things right whenever we do something wrong. You become overly affectionate to make up for your asshole episodes. The good days are more than the bad days so it wasn’t that bad.”

“So, it’s good?” Sakusa tries.

“Yeah, it was a good trial.”

Sakusa lets out a relieved sigh.

“Ya know, Osamu offered to help me look for an apartment,” Atsumu says casually. “But I dunno, handling the paperwork for a lease sounds like a headache. I don’t have any other place to stay at so I always just go home to Hyogo. Ya know, saving money and all.”

Sakusa straightens in his seat. “Yes, saving money is good. But, it’s also nice to have a place of your own. To share with someone of course, so you don’t feel lonely.”

“Right? But I dunno, I think a bachelor pad might be nice.”

Atsumu hides his grin by leaning his chin on a fist and looking out the window. He can feel Sakusa’s displeasure.

“A bachelor pad doesn’t have the benefits of a… shared apartment,” Sakusa says, carefully. “If you’re tired, you can ask your-” Atsumu stifles down his laugh when he hears Sakusa struggle “-partner to do the dishes in the meantime. Or, you can have someone to watch your anime with. To cuddle, during the winter season.”

Atsumu makes a considering sound. “That does sound nice.”

“You can also split the rent so you can save money,” Sakusa says. “Though in this particular apartment, it has already been purchased. You can contribute by paying for the utilities in half with your- your partner. To have balance in the- the house.”

Atsumu glances at him. “Know anyone like that, Omi?”

Sakusa opens his mouth before throwing his hands up. “Can I please stop with the vague conversation?” 

Atsumu finally laughs. “I knew ya couldn’t keep it up. Fine, then. Ask away, Omi.”

“Miya Atsumu, do you want to move in with me?”

“Let me think about it for a second.”

“ _ Atsumu _ .”

“I get it, I get it,” Atsumu says, chuckling when Sakusa hits him on the shoulder. “Yeah, Omi. I’d love to move in with ya.”

Sakusa smiles wide, reaching over the console to give him a long kiss. He also reaches over to open the door. “Your train’s coming in 10 minutes. You better go.”

“Help me with the luggage?”

“Of course. Let’s buy you coffee on the way, too. I saw a vending machine that has your favorite brand.”

Atsumu waves goodbye to Sakusa after he made sure Atsumu has a hand sanitizer on him and a face mask on. Atsumu sighs when Sakusa disappears from his sight when the train moves. He takes out his phone when he feels it vibrate.

Omi  ♡

Get home safe

I love you

[Sally Heart Sticker]

  
  


Aw, love ya too Omi~

I’ll text ya when I arrive

[Conny Heart Eyes]

  
  


‘Samu

Do ya need help with a

lease or not

Nah, no need

Good for you then 

What time are ya going home?

  
  


_ ‘Samu is typing… _

  
  


‘Samu?

  
  


[A blurry selfie of a disgruntled Suna

raising a middle finger to the camera]

If you stop interrupting it would

be appreciated thank you

  
  


SUNARIN WTF

I HOPE YOU CHOKE

;)

IM BLOCKING U

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another fluff lololol. Please enjoy this fic as I had used it to unwind from online classes. I hope this makes lifts your spirits even a bit in the wake of the start of a new week. Fighting!!
> 
> Also if u wanna be TWT friends add me [@Dai_naning](https://twitter.com/dai_naning) 👉👈


End file.
